Faraon II/3
Rozdział trzeci Kiedy wieczorem kapłani i następca wrócili na dziedziniec, zapalono kilkaset pochodni tak jasnych, że było widno jak w dzień. Na znak Mefresa znowu wystąpiła procesja muzykantów, tancerek i młodszych kapłanów z posągiem bogini Hator z krowią głową. A gdy odpędzono złe duchy... Pentuer znowu zaczął kazanie. - Widzieliście, dostojnicy, że od czasów dziewiętnastej dynastii ubyło nam sto tysięcy miar ziemi i dwa miliony ludności. To wyjaśnia, dlaczego dochód państwa zmniejszył się o trzydzieści dwa tysiące talentów, i o tym wiemy wszyscy. Jest to przecie dopiero początek klęsk Egiptu i skarbu. Na pozór bowiem zostało jego świątobliwości jeszcze dziewięćdziesiąt ośm tysięcy talentów dochodu. Czy jednak sądzicie, że faraon otrzymuje cały ten dochód?... Za przykład opowiem wam, co jego dostojność Herhor odkrył w powiecie Zajęczym. Za dziewiętnastej dynastii mieszkało tam dwadzieścia tysięcy ludzi, którzy płacili podatku trzysta pięćdziesiąt talentów rocznie. Dziś mieszka zaledwie piętnaście tysięcy, i ci naturalnie, płacą na rzecz skarbu tylko dwieście siedmdziesiąt talentów. Tymczasem faraon, zamiast dwu- stu siedmdziesięciu, otrzymuje sto siedmdziesiąt talentów!... "Dlaczego?..." - spytał dostojny Herhor - a oto, co pokazało śledztwo. Za dziewiętnastej dynastii było w powiecie około stu urzędników i ci brali po tysiąc drachm rocznej pensji. Dziś na tym samym terytorium, pomimo ubytku ludności, znajduje się przeszło dwustu urzędników, którzy biorą po dwa tysiące pięćset drachm na rok. Jego dostojności Herhorowi nie wiadomo, czy tak jest w każdym powiecie. To przecie pewne, że skarb faraona, zamiast dziewięćdziesięciu ośmiu ma tylko siedmdziesiąt cztery tysiące talentów rocznie... - Powiedz, ojcze święty: pięćdziesiąt tysięcy... - wtrącił Ramzes. - I to objaśnię - odparł kapłan. - W każdym razie zapamiętaj, książę, iż skarb faraona oddaje dziś dwadzieścia cztery tysiące talentów urzędnikom, gdy za dynastii dziewiętnastej wydawał tylko dziesięć tysięcy. Wielkie milczenie panowało wśród dostojników: niejeden bowiem miał krewnego na urzędzie, w dodatku dobrze płatnym. Ale Pentuer był nieustraszony. - Teraz - mówił - pokażę ci, następco, byt urzędników i dolę ludu za dawnych lat i dzisiaj. - Czy nie szkoda czasu?... To przecie każdy sam może zobaczyć... - zaszemrali kapłani. - Ja chcę to wiedzieć - rzekł stanowczo następca. Szmer ucichł. Pentuer po stopniach amfiteatru zeszedł na dziedziniec, a za nim książę, arcykapłan Mefres i reszta kapłanów. Zatrzymali się przed długą zasłoną z mat, która tworzyła jakby parkan. Na znak Pentuera przybiegło kilkunastu młodych kapłanów z jarzącymi pochodniami. Drugi znak - i część zasłony spadła. Z ust obecnych wyrwał się okrzyk zdziwienia. Mieli przed sobą jasno oświetlony żywy obraz, do którego wchodziło około stu figurantów. Obraz dzielił się na trzy kondygnacje: dolną, gdzie stali rolnicy, wyższą - urzędnicy i najwyższą, gdzie znajdował się złoty tron faraona oparty na dwu lwach, których głowy były poręczami. - Tak było - mówił Pentuer - za dynastii dziewiętnastej. Spojrzyjcie na rolników. Przy ich pługach widzicie woły lub osły, ich motyki i łopaty są brązowe, a więc mocne. Patrzcie, jacy to tędzy ludzie! Dziś podobnych można spotkać tylko w gwardii jego świątobliwości. Potężne ręce i nogi, piersi wypukłe, twarze uśmiechnięte. Wszyscy są namaszczeni oliwą, wykąpani. Ich żony zajmują się przygotowywaniem pokarmu i odzieży lub myciem sprzętów dla rodziny; dzieci - bawią się lub chodzą do szkoły. Ówczesny chłop, jak widzicie, jadał chleb pszenny, bób, mięso, ryby i owoce, a pijał piwo i wino. Spojrzyjcie, jak piękne były dzbany i misy. Przypatrzcie się czepkom, fartuszkom i pelerynom mężczyzn: wszystko ozdobione różnokolorowym haftem. Jeszcze piękniej haftowano koszule kobiet... A czy uważacie, jak one starannie czesały się, jakie nosiły szpilki, zausznice, pierścienie i bransolety? Ozdoby te są robione z brązu i kolorowej emalii; trafia się jednak między nimi i złoto, choćby w postaci drucika. Podnieście teraz oczy wyżej, na urzędników. Chodzą oni w pelerynach, ale każdy chłop w dniu świątecznym przywdziewał taką samą. Żywią się zupełnie tak samo jak chłopi, to jest dostatnio, ale skromnie. Sprzęty mają trochę ozdobniejsze od chłopskich i częściej trafiają się w ich skrzyniach złote pierścienie. Podróże odbywają na osłach lub wozach ciągnionych przez woły. Pentuer klasnął i w żywym obrazie zapanował ruch. Chłopi zaczęli podawać urzędnikom kosze winogron, wory jęczmienia, grochu i pszenicy, dzbany wina, piwa, mleka i miodu, mnóstwo zwierzyny i liczne sztuki białych lub kolorowych tkanin. Urzędnicy odebrali te produkta, część ich zostawiali sobie, ale przedmioty najpiękniejsze i najkosztowniejsze odsunęli wyżej, dla tronu. Platforma, gdzie znajdował się symbol władzy faraona, była zasypana produktami tworzącymi jakby pagórek. - Widzicie, dostojni - rzekł Pentuer - że w owych czasach, kiedy chłopi byli syci i zamożni, skarb jego świątobliwości ledwo mógł pomieścić dary poddanych. A teraz zobaczcie: co jest dzisiaj... Nowe hasło, spadła druga część zasłony i ukazał się drugi obraz, w ogólnych zarysach podobny do poprzedniego. - Oto są teraźniejsi chłopi - mówił Pentuer, a w głosie jego czuć było wzburzenie. - Ciało ich składa się ze skóry i kości, wyglądają jak chorzy, są brudni i już zapomnieli namaszczać się oliwą. Za to grzbiety ich są poranione kijami. Nie widać przy nich wołów ani osłów, bo i na co, jeżeli pług ich ciągnie żona i dzieci?... Ich motyki i łopaty są drewniane, co łatwo psuje się i powiększa pracę. Odzieży nie mają żadnej, tylko kobiety chodzą w grubych koszulach i nawet we śnie nie widują tych haftów, jakimi stroili się ich dziadowie i babki. Spojrzyjcie, co jada chłop? Czasem jęczmień i suszone ryby, zawsze ziarna lotosu, rzadko pszenny placek, nigdy mięsa, piwa lub wina. Spytacie: gdzie podziały się jego naczynia i sprzęty? Nie ma żadnych, prócz dzbanka na wodę, bo też i nic więcej nie zmieściłoby się w norze, którą zamieszkuje... Przebaczcie mi to, na co teraz zwrócę waszą uwagę. Tam kilkoro dzieci leżą na ziemi: oznacza to, że pomarły... Dziwna rzecz, jak często teraz umierają chłopskie dzieci - z głodu i pracy! I te są jeszcze najszczęśliwsze: inne bowiem, które zostały przy życiu, idą pod kij dozorcy albo sprzedają się Fenicjanom niby jagnięta... Wzruszenie zatamowało mu głos. Lecz chwilę odpoczął i ciągnął dalej, wśród gniewnego milczenia kapłanów. - A teraz spojrzyjcie na urzędników: jacy oni czerstwi, uróżowani, jak pięknie ubrani!... Żony ich noszą złote bransolety i zausznice, i tak cienkie szaty, że książęta mogliby im pozazdrościć. Wśród chłopów nie widać wołu ani osła; za to urzędnicy podróżują na koniach albo w lektykach... Piją zaś tylko wino, i to - dobre wino!... Klasnął w ręce i znowu zrobił się ruch. Chłopi zaczęli podawać urzędnikom: wory zboża, kosze owoców, wino, zwierzęta... Przedmioty te urzędnicy, jak pierwej, ustawiali obok tronu, ale - w ilości znacznie mniejszej. Na kondygnacji królewskiej już nie było pagórka produktów. Za to kondygnacja urzędników była zasypana. - Oto jest Egipt dzisiejszy - mówił Pentuer. - Nędzni chłopi, bogaci pisarze, skarb nie tak pełny jak dawniej. A teraz... Dał znak i stała się rzecz nieoczekiwana. Jakieś ręce poczęły zabierać: zboże, owoce, tkaniny z platformy faraona i urzędników. A gdy ilość towarów bardzo zmniejszyła się, te same ręce zaczęły chwytać i uprowadzać chłopów, ich żony i dzieci... Widzowie ze zdumieniem patrzyli na szczególne zabiegi tajemniczych osób. Nagle ktoś zawołał: - To Fenicjanie!... Oni nas tak obdzierają!... - Tak jest, święci ojcowie - rzekł Pentuer. - To są ręce ukrytych między nami Fenicjan. Obdzierają oni króla i pisarzy, a chłopów zabierają w niewolę, gdyż im już nic wydrzeć nie można... - Tak!... To szakale!... Przekleństwo im!... Wygnać nędzników!... - wołali kapłani. - Oni to najwięcej szkód wyrządzają państwu... Nie wszyscy jednak wołali w ten sposób. Gdy ucichło, Pentuer kazał zanieść pochodnie w inną stronę dziedzińca i tam zaprowadził swoich słuchaczy. Nie było tu żywych obrazów, ale jakby wystawa przemysłowa. - Raczcie spojrzeć, dostojni - mówił. - Za dziewiętnastej dynastii te rzeczy przysyłali nam cudzoziemcy: z kraju Punt mieliśmy wonności, z Syrii złoto. żelazną broń i wozy wojenne. Oto wszystko. Lecz wówczas Egipt wyrabiał... Spojrzyjcie na te olbrzymie dzbany: ile tu kształtów, a jakie rozmaite kolory!... Albo sprzęty: to krzesełko wyłożone jest dziesięcioma tysiącami kawałków złota, perłowej masy i kolorowych drzew... Zobaczcie ówczesne szaty: jaki haft, jaka delikatność tkanin, ile kolorów... A miecze brązowe, a szpilki, bransolety, zausznice, a narzędzia rolnicze i rzemieślnicze... Wszystko to robione u nas, za dziewiętnastej dynastii. Przeszedł do następnej grupy przedmiotów. - A dziś - patrzcie. Dzbany są małe i prawie bez ozdób, sprzęty proste, tkaniny grube i jednostajne. Ani jeden z tegoczesnych wyrobów nie może równać się pod względem rozmiarów, trwałości czy piękności z dawnymi. Dlaczego? Posunął się znowu kilka kroków i otoczony pochodniami mówił: - Oto jest wielka liczba towarów, które nam przywożą Fenicjanie z rozmaitych okolic świata. Kilkadziesiąt pachnideł, kolorowe szkła, sprzęty, naczynia, tkaniny, wozy, ozdoby, wszystko to przychodzi do nas z Azji i jest przez nas kupowane. - Czy rozumiecie teraz, dostojnicy: za co Fenicjanie wydzierali zboże, owoce i bydło pisarzom i faraonowi?... Za te właśnie obce wyroby, które zniszczyły naszych rzemieślników jak szarańcza trawę. Kapłan odpoczął i ciągnął dalej: - Pomiędzy towarami dostarczanymi przez Fenicjan jego świątobliwości, nomarchom i pisarzom pierwsze miejsce zajmuje złoto. Ten rodzaj handlu jest najdokładniejszym obrazem klęsk, jakie ci Azjaci wyrządzają Egiptowi. Gdy kto bierze od nich złota za talent, obowiązany jest po trzech latach zwrócić dwa talenty. Najczęściej jednak Fenicjanie, pod pozorem umniejszenia kłopotów dłużnikowi, sami wyręczają go w wypłacie w ten sposób, że dłużnik za każdy talent pożyczony oddaje im w dzierżawę, na trzy lata, trzydziestu dwu ludzi i dwie miary ziemi... Spojrzyjcie tam, dostojni - mówił wskazując na lepiej oświetloną część dziedzińca. - Ten kwadrat ziemi, mający sto ośmdziesiąt kroków długości i tyleż szerokości, znaczy dwie miary; ta zaś gromada mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci tworzy ośm rodzin. Wszystko to zaś razem: ludzie i grunt, idą na trzy lata w okropną niewolę. Przez ten czas ich właściciel - faraon czy nomarcha, nie ma z nich żadnego pożytku; po upływie zaś terminu odbiera ziemię wyjałowioną, a ludzi... najwyżej dwudziestu... Reszta bowiem zmarła w męczarniach!... Obecni szemrali ze zgrozy. - Powiedziałem, że dwie miary gruntu i trzydziestu dwu ludzi bierze Fenicjanin na trzy lata dzierżawy za pożyczenie jednego talentu złotem. Przypatrzcie się, jaki to kawał ziemi i jaka gromada ludzi, a teraz - spojrzyjcie na moją rękę... Ten kawałek złota, który trzymam, to bryłka mniejsza od kurzego jaja, to talent!... Czy wy oceniacie, dostojni, całą nikczemność Fenicjan w podobnym handlu? Ten mały kawałek złota naprawdę nie posiada żadnych cennych zalet: jest żółty, ciężki, nie śniedzieje i - na tym koniec. Ale człowiek nie odzieje się złotem i nie zaspokoi nim głodu ani pragnienia... Gdybym posiadał bryłę złota wielkości piramidy, będę obok niej takim nędzarzem jak Libijczyk błąkający się po zachodniej pustyni, gdzie nie ma daktyla ani wody. I patrzcie, za bryłkę tego jałowego materiału Fenicjanin bierze kawał ziemi, który może wykarmić i odziać trzydziestu dwu ludzi, a nadto - bierze i tych ludzi!... Przez lat trzy uzyskuje władzę nad istotami, które umieją uprawiać i obsiewać grunta, zbierać ziarno, robić mąkę i piwo, tkać odzież, budować domy i sprzęty... Jednocześnie faraon czy nomarcha jest pozbawiony na trzy lata usług tych ludzi. Nie płacą mu oni podatku, nie noszą ciężarów za wojskiem, lecz pracują na dochody łakomego Fenicjanina. Wiecie, dostojnicy, że obecnie nie ma roku, ażeby w tym czy owym nomesie nie wybuchnął bunt chłopów, wyniszczonych głodem, przeciążonych pracą, bitych kijami. I otóż część tych ludzi ginie, inni dostają się do kopalń, a kraj wyludnia się coraz bardziej, dlatego tylko że Fenicjanin dał komuś bryłkę złota!... Czy można wyobrazić sobie większe nieszczęście?... I czy w podobnych warunkach Egipt nie będzie co roku tracił ziemi i ludzi? Szczęśliwe wojny podkopały nasz kraj, ale dobija go fenicki handel złotem. Na twarzach kapłanów malowało się zadowolenie: chętniej słuchali o przewrotności Fenicjan aniżeli o zbytkach pisarzy. Pentuer chwilę odpoczął, potem zwrócił się do księcia. - Od kilku miesięcy - mówił - z niepokojem zapytujesz, sługo boży, Ramzesie: dlaczego zmniejszyły się dochody jego świątobliwości? Mądrość bogów pokazała ci, że zmniejszył się nie tylko skarb, ale i wojsko, i że oba te źródła królewskiej potęgi zmniejszać się będą ciągle. I albo skończy się to na zupełnej ruinie państwa, albo - niebiosa zeszlą Egiptowi władcę, który zatrzyma powódź klęsk od kilkuset lat zalewających ojczyznę. Skarb faraonów był wówczas pełny, gdy mieliśmy dużo ziemi i ludności. Trzeba zatem wydrzeć pustyni te grunta urodzajne, jakie nam pożarła, a z ludu zdjąć te ciężary, które go osłabiają i zmniejszają liczbę mieszkańców. Kapłani znowu zaczęli się niepokoić z obawy, aby Pentuer po raz drugi nie wspomniał o klasie pisarzy. - Widziałeś, książę, na własne oczy i przy świadkach, że w tej epoce, gdy lud był syty, dorodny i zadowolony, skarb królewski był pełen. Gdy zaś lud zaczął wyglądać nędznie, gdy jego żony i dzieci musiały zaprzęgnąć się do pługa, gdy ziarna lotosu zastąpiły pszenicę i mięso, skarb - zubożał. Jeżeli więc chcesz doprowadzić państwo do tej potęgi, jaką posiadało przed wojnami dziewiętnastej dynastii, jeżeli pragniesz, aby faraon, jego pisarze i wojsko opływali w dostatki, zapewnij krajowi długoletnią spokojność, a ludowi dobrobyt. Niech znowu dorośli jedzą mięso i ubierają się w haftowane szaty, i niech dzieci, zamiast jęczyć pod plagami i umierać z pracy, bawią się lub chodzą do szkoły. Pamiętaj wreszcie, że Egipt na piersiach swoich nosi jadowitego węża... Obecni słuchali z ciekawością i obawą. - Tym wężem, który wysysa krew ludu, majątki nomarchów, potęgę faraona, są Fenicjanie!... - Precz z nimi!... - zawołali obecni. - Przekreślić wszystkie długi... Nie dopuszczać ich kupców i okrętów... Uciszył ich arcykapłan Mefres, który ze łzami w oczach zwrócił się do Pentuera: - Nie mam wątpliwości - mówił - że przez usta twoje odzywała się do nas święta Hator. Nie tylko dlatego, że człowiek nie potrafiłby być tak mądrym i wszystkowiedzącym jak ty, ale jeszcze, że spostrzegłem nad głową twoją płomyki w formie rogów. Dziękuję ci za wielkie słowa, którymi rozproszyłeś naszą niewiadomość... Błogosławię cię i proszę bogów, aby gdy mnie powołają na swój sąd, ciebie mianowali moim następcą... Przeciągły okrzyk reszty słuchaczów poparł błogosławieństwo najwyższego dostojnika. Kapłani tym więcej byli zadowoleni, że nieustannie wisiała nad nimi trwoga, aby Pentuer po raz drugi nie zaczepił o kwestię pisarzy. Ale mędrzec umiał być powściągliwym: wskazał wewnętrzną ranę państwa, lecz nie zaognił jej i dlatego odniósł zupełny triumf. Książę Ramzes nie dziękował Pentuerowi, tylko przytulił jego głowę do swej piersi. Nikt jednak nie wątpił, że kazanie wielkiego proroka wstrząsnęło duszą następcy i jest ziarnem, z którego może wyrosnąć chwała i pomyślność Egiptu. Nazajutrz Pentuer, nie żegnając się, o wschodzie słońca opuścił świątynię i odjechał do Memfis. Ramzes przez kilka dni z nikim nie rozmawiał: siedział w celi albo przechadzał się po cienistych korytarzach i rozmyślał. W jego duszy odbywała się praca. W gruncie rzeczy Pentuer nie powiedział nic nowego: wszyscy narzekali na ubytek ziemi i ludności w Egipcie, na nędzę chłopów, nadużycia pisarzów i wyzysk Fenicjan. Ale kazanie proroka uporządkowało w nim dotychczasowe bezładne wiadomości, nadało dotykalne formy i lepiej oświetliło pewne fakta. Fenicjanie przerazili go: książę nie oceniał dotychczas ogromu nieszczęść wyrządzonych przez ten naród jego państwu. Zgroza była tym silniejszą, że przecie on sam własnych poddanych wypuścił w dzierżawę Dagonowi i - był świadkiem, w jaki sposób bankier wybierał od nich należności!... Lecz to splątanie księcia z wyzyskiem Fenicjan wywołało dziwny skutek: Ramzes - nie chciał myśleć o Fenicjanach, a ile razy zapalił się w nim gniew na tych ludzi, tyle razy gasiło go uczucie wstydu. W pewnej części był on ich wspólnikiem. Natomiast książę doskonale zrozumiał ważność ubytku ziemi i ludności i na te punkta położył główny nacisk w swych samotnych medytacjach. "Gdybyśmy posiadali - mówił w sobie - te dwa miliony ludzi, których Egipt utracił, można by za ich pomocą odzyskać od pustyni urodzajne grunta, nawet powiększyć obszary... A wówczas, pomimo Fenicjan, nasi chłopi mieliby się lepiej, a dochody państwa wzrosłyby..." Ale skąd wziąć ludzi? Wypadek nasunął mu odpowiedź. Pewnego wieczora książę przechadzając się po ogrodach świątyni spotkał gromadę niewolników, których jenerał Nitager pochwycił na granicy wschodniej i przysłał bogini Hator. Ludzie ci byli doskonale zbudowani, pracowali więcej niż Egipcjanie, a ponieważ ich karmiono dobrze, więc byli nawet zadowoleni ze swego losu. Na ich widok błyskawica oświeciła umysł następcy: prawie utracił przytomność ze wzruszenia. Egipt potrzebuje ludzi, dużo ludzi, setki tysięcy, a nawet milion i dwa miliony ludzi... I otóż ludzie są!... Trzeba tylko wkroczyć do Azji, zabierać wszystko, co się spotka na drodze, i - odsyłać do Egiptu... Dopóty zaś nie kończyć wojny, dopóki nie zbierze się tylu, ażeby każdy chłop egipski miał swego niewolnika... Tak urodził się plan prosty i kolosalny, dzięki któremu państwo miało pozyskać ludność, chłopi pomocników w pracy, a skarb faraona niewyczerpane źródło dochodu. Książę był zachwycony, choć następnego dnia zbudziła się w nim nowa wątpliwość. Pentuer z wielkim naciskiem głosił, a jeszcze dawniej Herhor twierdził to samo, że źródłem nieszczęść Egiptu były - zwycięskie wojny. Z czego wypadłoby, że za pomocą nowej wojny nie można podźwignąć Egiptu. "Pentuer jest wielki mędrzec i Herhor wielki mędrzec - myślał książę. - Jeżeli oni uważają wojnę za szkodliwą, jeżeli tak samo sądzi arcykapłan Mefres i inni kapłani, to może naprawdę wojna jest rzeczą niebezpieczną?... I musi nią być, skoro tak utrzymuje tylu ludzi mądrych i świętych." Książę był głęboko strapiony. Wymyślił prosty sposób podźwignięcia Egiptu, a tymczasem kapłani utrzymywali, że właśnie to mogłoby do reszty zrujnować Egipt. Kapłani, ludzie najmędrsi i najświętsi! Lecz trafił się wypadek, który nieco ochłodził wiarę księcia w prawdomówność kapłanów, a raczej - rozbudził w nim dawniejszą do nich nieufność. Raz szedł z jednym lekarzem do biblioteki. Droga wypadała przez ciasny i ciemny korytarz, z którego następca cofnął się ze wstrętem. - Nie pójdę tędy!... - rzekł. - Dlaczego?... - spytał ździwiony lekarz. - Czyliż nie pamiętacie, ojcze święty, że na końcu tego korytarza jest loch, w którym okrutnie zamęczyliście jakiegoś zdrajcę? - Aha!... - odparł lekarz. - Jest tu loch, do którego przed kazaniem Pentuera wlewaliśmy roztopioną smołę... - I zabiliście człowieka... Lekarz uśmiechnął się. Był to człowiek dobry i wesoły. Toteż widząc oburzenie księcia, rzekł po pewnym namyśle: - Tak, nie wolno nikomu zdradzać świętych tajemnic... Rozumie się... Przed każdą większą uroczystością przypominamy to młodym kandydatom na kapłanów... Ton jego był tak szczególny, że Ramzes zażądał objaśnień. - Nie mogę zdradzać tajemnic - odparł lekarz - ale... Ale jeżeli wasza dostojność przyrzekniesz zachować to przy sobie, opowiem ci historię... Ramzes przyrzekł, lekarz opowiedział: - Pewien kapłan egipski, zwiedzając świątynie pogańskiego kraju Aram, przy jednej z nich spotkał człowieka, który wydał mu się bardzo tłustym i zadowolonym, choć nosił nędzne szaty. "Wytłomacz mi - spytał kapłan wesołego biedaka - czym to się dzieje, że choć jesteś ubogi, jednak ciało twoje wygląda, jakbyś był przełożonym świątyni?" Zaś ów człowiek obejrzawszy się, czy go kto nie podsłuchuje, odparł: "Bo ja mam wielce żałosny głos, więc jestem przy tej świątyni męczennikiem. Gdy lud zejdzie się na nabożeństwo, ja włażę do lochu i jęczę, o ile mi sił starczy; za to dają mi wcale obfite jedzenie przez cały rok, a dzban piwa za każdy dzień męczeństwa." Tak bywa w pogańskim kraju Aram - zakończył lekarz kładąc palec na usta. - Pamiętaj, książę, coś mi obiecał, i myśl o naszej smole roztopionej, co ci się podoba... Opowiadanie to znowu poruszyło księcia. Czuł pewną ulgę, że w świątyni nie zamordowano człowieka, lecz i ocknęły się w nim wszystkie dawne podejrzenia do kapłanów. Że oni łudzą prostaków, o tym wiedział. Pamiętał przecie, będąc w kapłańskiej szkole, procesją świętego wołu Apisa. Lud był pewny, że Apis prowadzi kapłanów; tymczasem każdy uczeń wiedział, że boskie zwierzę idzie tam, gdzie chcą kapłani. Któż wie zatem, czy kazanie Pentuera nie było ową procesją Apisa, przeznaczoną dla niego? Tak przecie łatwo nasypać na ziemię fasoli czerwonej i różnokolorowej i również nietrudno ustawić żywe obrazy. O ileż wspanialsze widywał on przedstawienia, choćby walkę Seta z Ozirisem, do której wchodziło kilkaset osób... A czyliż i w tym wypadku nie oszukiwali kapłani? Miała to być walka bogów, tymczasem prowadzili ją poprzebierani ludzie. Ginął w niej Oziris, a tymczasem kapłan udający Ozirisa był zdrów jak nosorożec. Jakich tam nie pokazywano cudów!... Woda wznosiła się, biły pioruny, ziemia drżała i wyrzucała ogień. I to wszystko było oszukaństwem. Dlaczegoż by więc przedstawienie Pentuera miało być prawdą? Zresztą książę miał silne poszlaki, że chciano go oszukać. Już był oszustwem człowiek jęczący w podziemiach, niby to oblewany smołą przez kapłanów. Ale mniejsza o niego. Ważnym było to, o czym książę przekonał się niejednokrotnie, że Herhor nie chciał wojny. Mefres także nie chciał wojny, a Pentuer był jednego pomocnikiem, drugiego ulubieńcem. Taka walka toczyła się w księciu: to zdawało mu się, że wszystko rozumie, to znowu ogarniała go ciemność; raz był pełen nadziei, drugi raz wątpił o wszystkim. Z godziny na godzinę, z dnia na dzień dusza jego przybierała i opadała jak wody Nilu przez ciąg całego roku. Powoli jednak Ramzes odzyskał równowagę, a gdy nadszedł czas opuszczenia świątyni, miał już sformułowane pewne poglądy. Przede wszystkim jasno pojmował, czego potrzeba Egiptowi: więcej gruntów i więcej ludzi. Po wtóre wierzył, że najprostszym sposobem zdobycia ludzi jest - wojna z Azją. Pentuer jednak dowodził mu, że wojna może tylko powiększyć klęski państwa. Rodzi się tedy nowa kwestia, czy Pentuer mówił prawdę, czy kłamał? Jeżeli mówił prawdę, pogrążał księcia w rozpaczy. Ramzes bowiem nie widział innego sposobu podźwignięcia państwa, tylko wojnę. Bez wojny Egipt z roku na rok będzie tracił ludność, a skarb faraona będzie powiększał swoje długi. Aż cały ten proces skończy się jakąś okropną katastrofą, może nawet za przyszłego panowania. A jeżeli Pentuer kłamał? Dlaczego by to robił? Oczywiście namówiony przez Herhora, Mefresa i całe ciało kapłańskie. Z jakiej jednak racji kapłani nie chcieli wojny, co mieli w tym za interes? Przecie każda wojna im i faraonowi największe przynosiła zyski. Czy zresztą kapłani mogli go oszukiwać w sprawie tyle doniosłej? Prawda, że robili tak bardzo często, lecz w wypadkach drobnych, nie zaś kiedy chodziło o przyszłość i byt państwa. Nie można też twierdzić, że oszukiwali zawsze. Są oni przecie sługami bogów i stróżami wielkich tajemnic. W ich świątyniach mieszkają duchy, o czym Ramzes sam się przekonał pierwszej nocy po osiedleniu się w tym miejscu. A jeżeli bóstwa nie pozwalają profanom zbliżać się do swoich ołtarzy, jeżeli tak pilnie czuwają nad świątyniami, dlaczego nie mieliby czuwać nad Egiptem, który jest największą ich świątynią? Gdy w kilka dni później Ramzes po uroczystym nabożeństwie, wśród błogosławieństwa kapłanów, opuszczał świątynię Hator, nurtowały w nim dwa pytania: Czy wojna z Azją naprawdę mogłaby zaszkodzić Egiptowi? Czy kapłani w tej sprawie mogliby oszukiwać jego, następcę faraona? Faraon II/3